Referring to FIG. 1, a typical electronic cigarette box generally comprises a first box body 1 and a second box body 2 connected with the first box body 1. An electronic cigarette 10 is positioned between the first box body 1 and the second box body 2, and resists both the first box body 1 and the second box body 2. When the electronic cigarette 10 is stored in the electronic cigarette box, because two ends of the electronic cigarette 10 adopt structures resisting inner walls of bottom ends of the first box body 1 and the second box body 2 respectively, moisture in the air may enter internal of the electronic cigarette 10, which causes reservoir cotton of the electronic cigarette 10 to absorb water, and thus adversely affects quantity of smoke generated in use of the electronic cigarette 10 and using taste. Moreover, when the absorption of moisture of the electronic cigarette 10 exceeds the saturation of the reservoir cotton, tobacco tar may spill and cause function failures of components such as a battery assembly or a microphone assembly, which adversely affects normal use of the electronic cigarette 10.